KnM Música
by SkyWish
Summary: Himeko es una reconocida cantante de pop, Chikane una figura sorprendente de la música clásica, sin embargo ella pasa por problemas en su carrera. Himeko conoce a Chikane de una forma inesperada y bueno no se caen nada bien


Los Seres humanos no pueden mantenerse con vida si mantienen abstentos sus emociones, sentimientos, sensaciones, sueños, metas, todo aquello que sienten por dentro, pues deben dejarlo volar deben dejar que salga de sus cuerpos para asi encontrar a quien posea los mismos ideales. Medios de expresión, los hay muchos y muy variados tambien, algunos hacen muy preciso lo que se desea y siente otros simplemente no logran por completo su objetivo; pero seguro hay uno que si se sabe manejar puede describir perfectamente el interior de una persona, musica.

Musica ...la hay de todo tipo, generos, gustos, modos... en Japon una nueva sensación del pop se encarga de demostrar que en efecto la musica tiene un gran poder que incluso mas que servirle a al ser humano para expresarce puede hacer grandes corrientes. Una nueva y talentosa Idol tiene el control atrapando con su belleza, carisma, voz y por supuesto actitud los corazones de todos los que logran escuchar alguna pista suya; sus letras cautivan a cualquiera ... en verdad una joven con talento ha podido destacar dentro d ela categoria de mejores interpretes en su contienente, Europa e incluso algunas partes de America, es extraño que alguien no la conozca, pues ya tiene un reconocimiento increible... ella es Kurusugawa Himeko. Con sólo 16 años la chika Kurusugawa se ha hecho de las personas mas importantes en el mundo d ela musica, como Cantaautora tiene un gran respeto por parte de los medios, claro ha sido apoyada por su amigo y manager Anajokouji Kyoushiro juntos han sabido llevar hasta la cima la carrera de Himeko conviertiendose ya en la actual y oficial Figura del pop Japones.

Como bien mencione la musica tiene grandes apartados para una diversidad de tipos, artistas que trabajan la musica como ellos lo sienten este no es sólo el caso de la joven Kurusugawa ya que en Japon existe tambien otra niña prodigio talento puro, una joven que pone muy en alto el nombre de la musica clasica dominando con toda sencillez y majestuoisidad piano y violin, ademas de ser parte de las familias mas importantes y poderosas de todo la nación, mencionando tambien su belleza, elegancia, y tambien su unico y peculiar caracter la han llevado a obtener un reconocimiento admirable. Su actitud fria y insensensible es cambiada totalmente cuando su delicada musica empieza a sonarse ... Himemiya Chikane con tambien 16 años tiene un lugar irremplazable para los compositores clasicos, y aunque tiene un talento impresionante a diferencia de la sensación del pop ha perdido fama, en estos momentos cruza una crisis de creación, ha perdido seguidores y probablemente este en riesgo de perder su carrera, en estos momentos es apoyada por su infaltable manager Shiratori Kuu...

Himeko:waaa.. fue maravilloso, no crei que viniera tanta gente !

Kyoushiro: vaya pues yo eseraba que hubiera mas audiencia

Himeko:mas?! si hubo fuera del auditorio aun gente!, seria terrible que hubieran asistido mas

Kyoshiro: entonces deberiamos dejar de hacer conciertos en lugares tan pequeños

Himeko: ;)... nos esta iendo d emaravilla, nunca crei que lograramos tanto, aun ahora que lo pienso me resulta increible

Kyoushiro: que dices?, aun falta mucho por hacer... faltan lugares por visitar, ciudades que conquistar no creas que hemos llegado a la cima aun hay mas

Himeko: mas?! waa... !! Shiro-kun, que dices?! ya tenemos mucho exito... esperas mas?

Kyoushiro: por supuesto.. por eso debes esforzarte mas y hacer presentaciones mas espectaculares todavia, quiza disminuir las entrevistas, hacerte una figura mas cotizada, elevarte mas, debemos ir pensando en el nuevo albúm nuevas canciones...

Himeko: Shiro-kun no tengo nada en contra de lo demas pero lo ultimo, no puedo hacerlo tan rapido

Kyoushiro: el albúm?, por que no?, tienes dificultades?

Himeko: es que no puedo escribir asi

Kyoshiro:uh?, quieres que contratemos a un escritor?

Himeko:no, quiero cantar lo que yo escribo y no lo que alguien mas hace..de no ser asi no sentiria la musica y no podria esforzarme, seria un concierto vacio...

Kyoshiro:entonces...?

Himeko: es que aun no tengo mucho de lo que quiera escribir... ademas a penas hemos presentado este, deberiamos esperar un poco, creo q tu eres quien se esfuerza demasiado Shiro-kun... intenta relajarte un poco, ne? (sonrie alegremente)

Koyoushiro: Relajarme?...

Himeko: claro... has como yop :P

Kyoshiro:saldras hoy? o.o

Himeko: sipi...^w^

Kyoshiro: pero deberias descansar, tu concierto fue hace unas horas

Himeko: pero estoy llena de Energía!, ademas no puedo decirle que Mako-chan que no

Kyoushiro:Saotome Makoto?[[mm no creo que sea buano para la publicidad de Kurusugawa que salga con esa chika, no es muy talentosa y no esta a la talla ]] ... donde iran?

Himeko: pues Mako-chan gano las competencias regionales, celebraran en su honor la cadena que la patrocina

Kyoshiro: ya la patrocina una cadena?! 0o0..cual?

Himeko:no estoy segura... creo que Nike... tienen Fé en las capacidades de Mako como atleta, bueno bueno.. me voy que ya es tarde ...

Las cosas marchaban mas que bien para Kyoushiro y Himeko, sin embargo el joven Ayanokouji deseaba llegar mas lejos, estaba seguro de que Himeko podia ir mas alla, aunque tambien considero que probablemente se pensaba mucho el trabajo y decidio salir a caminar un poco, esperando calmarse y no ser tan estricto consigo mismo y Himeko...

Kuu: bueno..si eso no te parece podrias aceptar la invitación de la tercera televisora...

Chikane:...

Kuu:je je ...^^Uu no?, tambien esta la presentación para el libro de poesia ...

Chikane:...

Kuu:eto... no?, entonces podrias participar junto con aquellos musicos novatos, como obra de caridad

Chikane:...

Kuu: eto...tampoco?, entonces... intentemos abrir una nueva jornada de trabajo, busquemos otros medios.. podrias dejar de hacer lo mismo quiza algo mas moderno que guste a la mayoria de las personas,

Chikane: no..(habla sin mirarla)

Kuu:no?, pero piensalo ...podriamos buscar que cosas son las que estan de moda e intentar hacer algo parecido, podria funci...

Chikane: no (igual manera)

Kuu:waaa... entonces dame una respuesta aunque sea no seas cruel, yo me esfuerzo y tu no me ayudas mucho, quisiera que pudieras prestarme atención asi sabria que...

Chikane:1.-...no quiero aparecer en un ridiculo programa, 2.- ...he leido el libro cerca de 3 veces y no creo que tenga algo que ver con mi musica, 3.- ... caridad?, esos hombres no tienen talento, 4.-...no quiero copiar las ideas de nadie...te parecen suficientes respuestas? (friamente)

Kuu: TTwTT eres muy mala Miya-san... dime, entonces... que es lo que piensas tú?, tienes alguna idea verdad?

Chikane: dejame sola...

Kuu: pero, pero.. tenemos que presentar algo ya, necesitamos..

Chikane:lo se, quiero estar sola

Kuu: pero, pero si no trabajamos el tiempo se acabara y.. y...

Chikane: lo se

Kuu: ú.ù...como desees Miya-san..., pero..

Chikane: Kuu dejame sola... es mas sencillo para mi crear musica de este modo (la mira y sonrie amablemente)

Kuu: waaa (se le iluminan los ojos) Miya-san..vas a...? * - *

Chikane:..(asiente mientras sigue sonriendo)

Kuu:perfecto! entonces te dejo, te llamo mañana por la mañana ^w^ si?, esfuerzate!! (se marcha)

Chikane espero hasta que Kuu saliera de la habitación para dejar de sonreir, y asi fue salio y desvanecio su sonrisa disolviendola en un profundo suspiro...

Hace ya un tiempo algo habia en Chikane perdido el toque, la magia, el "algo" que la hacia dar maginificas presentaciones, todo fue repentino.. nadie sabia ni estaba seguro de que era lo que le sucedia a la talentosa compositora, su cambio fue de repente sin embargo su perdida de seguidores fue gradual, muchos a pesar d elos incidentes por lo que Chikane pasaba en las presentaciones le tenian Fé y la apoyaban, pero el número de ellos era cada vez menor; sin embargo Chikane se esforzaba por hacer algo nuevo, tanto ella como Kuu tenian esperanzas de que creando un nuevo albúm o aunque sea un sencillo Chikane podria regresar a tener la fama de antes o al menos buena fama, por que si venia al tema de conversación de criticos y programas referentes al arte no hacian mas que malos comentarios. Lo que habia hecho Chikane ante Kuu en ese momento era darle falsas esperanzas, ya que pudo notar que en verdad len preocupaba el rumbo que tomara su carrera, asiq ue Chikane prefirio decirle que tenia ganas de componer sólo para no preocupar tanto a Kuu y al parecer habia funcionado. Aunque bien supiera que no tenia animos ni inspiración de hacer algo lo intento; se sento frente al piano y empezo a darle a un par de notas intento improvisar una melodia, empezo lenta y poco a poco el ritmo se empezo a intensificar, pero realmente no era una melodia estable ya que su entonación era desesperada y burda, dejaba de ser una canción y pasaba a ser un desquite de Chikane por su fustración por no poder hacer algo bueno...

Kuu: waa.. Chikane-san se esfuerza mucho, yo debo hacerlo igual, debe ocurrirseme algo para que la carrera de Miya-san vuelva a ser la de antes o incluso mejor! .. pero como...? u_u#...

La joven representante de nada mas y nada menos que Himemiya Chikane, caminaba por las calles de la ciudad ... tanto a eso una pequeña gota de lluvia le cayo justo en la punta de la nariz de la chika peliroja, a estas le siguieron mas y mas gotas hasta que se establecio una equlibrada lluvia...

Kuu: waaa..lluvia?...wa...! debo buscar un lugar para no mojarm...

Kyoushiro: era predecible la lluvia, deberia traer una sombrilla (interrumpe y coloca su paraaguas debajo de Kuu)

Kuu: ano..sono.. creo q lo olvide en casa de Miya-san...

Kyoushiro: Miya-san?...

Kuu: gomen Ú////Ù...

Kyoushiro: le apetece una taza de café?

Kuu:uh? o////o

----

Ambos managgers se dirigieron a la cafeteria mas cercana a peteción de Kyoshiro...

Kyoushiro: gracias por haber aceptado mi invitación

Kuu: ahm no es nada, gracias a usted por haberme salvado de la lluvia, la verdad es que no se que hubie..

Kyoshiro: Ayanokouji Kyoshiro, mucho gusto(interrumpe)

Kuu:wa?... ah.. Shiratori Kuu, el gusto es mio

Kyoshiro: [[yappari]]... Shiratori-san... usted es manager de Himemiya Chikane-sama, verdad?

Kuu: woo.. me conoce?

Kyoshiro: es natural que nos conozcamos entre nosotros (saca de su saco una tarjeta de presentación y se la entrega a Kuu)

Kuu: "nosotros"?...(mira la tarjeta) waaa?!... usted es el representante de Kurusugawa Himeko?! (sorprendida)

Kyoushiro: asi es..

Kuu: [[ waa... el esta teniendo mucho exito, me averguanza un poco estar ahora aqui.. no hago un trabajo tan genial como el de el.. de ser asi Miya-san estaria mas contenta y tendria exito]]...u-U

Kyoushiro: el propocito de mi invitación a esta cafeteria es simple, supongo que se lo imagina cierto?

Kuu: eh?...eto...

Kyoushiro: me interesa

Kuu: o////O?

Kyoushiro: el talento de Himemiya Chikane

Kuu: uh?...

Continuara...


End file.
